Born This Way
by 494ELB
Summary: Kurt is on a mission to get Wes to lighten up on his power over the Warblers. And maybe he can tease his boyfriend along the way. After SOWK, during, and after, BTW. A bit off track from my original idea, but still worth a read.


Born This Way

After the tear jerker that was 'Somewhere only we know', Kurt managed to persuade the New Directions (mainly Rachel) to perform for the Warblers as his goodbye present for them, to thank them for all they had done for him. And, they were doing the best song for it, just as a passing message.

Blaine was excited. There was something about seeing Kurt back performing with his family that was exhilarating. Sure he had stalked Kurt on YouTube, but this seemed more intimate. When Wes had told him that Kurt had invited them to McKinley, he managed to keep his cool, until he was out of the room, and in his own. Then all thoughts of dapperness and staying calm flew out of the window, kind of when he watched Harry Potter; never disturb Blaine during Harry Potter if you want to keep vital parts of the body...

'Gather round boys. Blaine, cool it!' Wes huddled the Warblers together. Blaine was bordering on hyper at this point, and was bouncing on the balls of his feet outside the McKinley auditorium.  
>'Now boys... BLAINE! Anyway, we know how to behave. The New Directions have only been working on this a week, so be respectful.' Blaine snorted. Little did the Warblers know that the Regionals performance was put together in less than a week. Wes finally opened the door and counted the Warblers into the auditorium. They settled into their seats, Blaine being held back from sitting front and centre, near the middle of the row, and waited.<p>

Soon enough, the curtain swept back, and there stood a very different looking Kurt, hair quiffed, and wearing PLAID? Plaid! What the? Blaine had to admit though; he made it work, especially with those skinny jeans. He smiled. This was the first time most of the Warblers had seen Kurt out of uniform, minus being on the steps of the courtyard.

The music started. Blaine Gaga on Kurt's return? Coincidence that worked out quite well... 'Ok, has he been working on his sexy faces me, because he is looking...' Blaine's thought process broke off when Tina and Mercedes ripped open his jacket. Damn was he sexy.

He looked towards the other Warblers, and each of them were wearing the same face; jaw dropped, eyes bugged. And that was before Brittany walked on stage. Blaine quickly directed his attention back to his boyfriend, who was looking incredibly appealing. He knew exactly what positions to pull to completely blow Blaine's 'baby penguin' theory straight out of the wind. There was that sexy face again, before he turned and walked, no, _strutted _towards the risers. Baby penguin, what baby penguin? I see no baby penguin here!

_Where_ did he learn to move his hips like that

'Dude, I never realised Kurt was so... Gay... Did he really suppress it that much when he was with us? I mean, did you see him strut? He _never_ showed that at Dalton! I thought I knew him quite well, but, damn, no I did not! You got lucky man!' Blaine didn't know whether or not to take Trent's comment as an insult or a compliment.

'I think Trent means well Blaine, I know I was a bit reluctant to show off my full camp at Dalton. I still wasn't sure, and I needed to fit in. Compare me to you. Complete opposites, apart from your obsession over Katy Perry.' Blaine and the Warblers spun round back towards the stage where Kurt stood proudly, still in his 'Likes Boy's t-shirt that Blaine was beginning to have ulterior motives about. Especially when his boyfriend has stood hand on severely jutting hip that Blaine was having trouble keeping his eyes off of. Kurt turned his attention to Wes and David.

'Well, Wes, David... Did you get the message?' Before they could answer, Kurt sat down on the edge of the stage, and was joined by the rest of the New Directions. Blaine quickly looked at Wes, and then ran down to the stage to join his boyfriend, hopping up before anyone else could claim the spot next to him. He ignored Wes's glare at the breach of Warbler protocol,_ screw _protocol, and wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist, extremely aware of the stares of New Directions directed at the back of his head. Luckily, their attention was diverted back to his team mates.

'Well... Kurt... excuse me for asking, but what _was_ the message?' Thad stared at his friend, not believing Wes just asked that. Kurt looked at Rachel, who may have had a broken nose, but could still go diva. He then turned to Mercedes, who looked ready to explode, and smiled. Should he save Wes? He pondered, then decided Wes could do a with a bit of diva before he left. Rachel and Mercedes caught his eye, and the idea was passed along. He squeezed Blaine's hand, and then let go, standing up. Blaine hurried back to the Warbler's; not wanting to miss the show about to ensue.

'Wes, the three of us are about to make you wish you had never said that. You _never_ question New Direction's especially not after a performance like that.' The three divas turned to each other and quietly discussed which songs to belt, whilst the rest of the team walked into the auditorium, smirking at Wes and the unsuspecting Warbler's. What had Wes got them into? And what kind of show were they in for? Blaine just sat back, resisting the urge to rest his hands behind his head.

'Wes, what on earth did you just do?' David leant over to his companion, wanting to smack him upside the head, but had a suspicion that there was a gavel in a hidden pocket somewhere in Wes's jacket. He turned to face David. 'What! I asked a question. I surely cannot be the only one who was wondering that. What harm can they do? They've been back together less than a week.' Blaine would have cut in, but the three divas had finished their conversation and were taking their places. Well, Rachel and Mercedes were; Kurt was walking offstage?

The starting piano chords for 'Take Me or Leave Me' began, and Rachel and Mercedes began singing. New Directions looked towards Wes, who was maintaining his stony composure, clearly still not impressed. That or he was sore that New Directions had beaten them at Regionals. Nick and Flint were staring at Mercedes and Rachel; they were the percussionists of the Warbler's and weren't quite as used to anthems being belted with accompaniment as the others were. In short, they were impressed. As the girls finished the song, they both, along with James, Ethan and Jesse, rose to applaud. Blaine smiled. He felt an increasing fondness of his boy's girls; he knew Kurt would be safe with them around, especially with their diva tendencies.

The Warblers were all so engrossed with Rachel and Mercedes, that they didn't notice the rest of the New Directions girls heading backstage, after receiving a subtle text message. Tina and Brittany hurried towards the front, whilst Santana lingered, wanting to watch for reactions. The curtain fell, but Mercedes stayed in front of it, needing to stall for time.

'So... Changed your mind yet? Got the message?' Wes shook his head. Blaine got fed up, and moved towards the New Directions boys, favouring their company, noticing the sudden lack of numbers of the group. The boys just winked at him. Mercedes cocked her head as Wes, actually listening for her cue to end. The shuffling of feet stopped, and she raised her head again. 'Well, ok then.' She grinned evilly, and walked off stage.

The curtain rose. Kurt stood centre stage, in a rather appealing, in Blaine's opinion, blue shirt and neck scarf. Totally Kurt. The oboes started a tune that none of the Warbler's recognised, except one; Cameron, oddly. His mother had blasted it around the house, enough for him to notice the lyric changes. He chuckled at Kurt's dig at Rachel, along with Blaine and the New Directions. Blaine couldn't help but notice the significance the song still had. The lyrics clearly were from a time before Blaine met Kurt, and the light up name at the back was totally awesome, but yet there was still something there.

It was as if a light bulb clicked. It worked because it suggested how Kurt felt about his life with the Warblers. He worked hard to fit in, but it took until the week before Regionals before any recognition came his way. Blaine thought back to his solo audition for Sectionals. It all fit. And that itself was a shame. Blaine shot a glare Wes's way, needing to have a serious chat with him later, well... maybe tomorrow. Finn patted his shoulder, indicating they were needed backstage, and that Blaine should stay. Well, he liked being on his own.

The curtain fell again, but no one stepped outside to stall. The shuffles were clearly audible to the Warblers, and curiosity sparked in Andrew, Luke and Nicholas. What would require that much shifting? The curtains swung open again, revealing the girls in their yellow dresses. Blaine had heard about this song, and understood Kurt's comment about sunglasses.

The song was fast! How were they keeping up with those moves? And not getting a head rush at the same time! Jeff tried to simulate, and ended up with a headache. As Rachel belted out her last ear bursting note, all eyes went to Wes, who was looking a bit awestruck at this point. Tina and Brittany slipped off stage. Clearly, they needed to pull out all the stops. A bit more Beyonce maybe?

Rachel stepped forwards this time. Her next costume took less time than the others did. 'So boys, what do you think so far?' Blaine started whooping and hollering from his seat in the back, and the other Warblers applauded quietly. Rachel enjoyed the attention she was getting, so grilled the boys longer than she should have, earning a poke in the back that made her stumble forward, but got the message across. She quickly scooted offstage, with a glint in her eye; 'Blaine Warbler, you have no idea what baby penguin you insulted.' She thought.

When the curtains parted, the New Directions boys stood resplendent in their football uniforms, with Tina and Brittany in black leotards and heels. That immediately caught the attention of nearly every boy in the auditorium, with the exception of one oblivious Warbler. An unusual accompaniment started; a CD rather than live music. If there was a Warbler who didn't recognise this song after the amount of time it had blared from Kurt's room then they weren't a proper Warbler. What was even more unusual were the happenings onstage. The New Directions were dancing along to the music; the original choreography. Only one person would have... No surely not!

The football players parted like the Red Sea, leaving a figure clad in a black unitard front and centre stage, while they gathered behind him, Tina and Brittany on each shoulder. He was facing the back, hand on hip, right hand clicking, hip jutted, weight shifted. Blaine stared, unable to tear his eyes off the ass in front of him. 'Oh sweet mother of pearl' he thought, 'oh holy...' Coherent thought fell away as his boyfriend began to sway his hips in time to the beat, before swinging round to face the front. 'Where was that face in Animal! And what on earth was I thinking agreeing to his baby penguin-ness? That is not a baby penguin!' 'No Blaine, that's your boyfriend' His subconscious fought back and forth throughout the song, not that Blaine noticed, he was far to engrossed in what was happening on stage. Kurt was flawless, getting every move perfect.

John, Richard and James looked at Blaine, and then directed the rest of the Warblers attention to their lead singer. The New Directions also looked towards their adopted member, and held back laughter. Kurt smirked. Baby penguin? Goodbye! He carried on dancing, sending smouldering looks in Blaine's direction over his shoulder every so often. Boy, was he having fun with this. He decided then and there to do his last number in this costume, just for perks.

The song ended, and the Warblers rose to their feet, minus two; Blaine, who physically couldn't without embarrassing himself, and Wes, who still was not convinced. Kurt sent Tina and Brittany to change, and then stayed onstage himself. 'Wes, are you still not getting the message? Fine, I'll tell you. Stop being a stick in the mud. Let the Warblers run free for a bit. Stop being privileged porcelain birds, wait you're no longer porcelain because I'm no longer there... Anyway, let the boys breathe. Have fun with show choir. That's what we do. Else, you'll just get a love for power, and no one likes that. Finn walked onstage carrying a pair of shoes. Kurt sat and slid them on. He couldn't do this song without his infamous heels. 'You'll be caught in a Bad Romance.' With that, the music started, and the girls walked onstage.

Who knew Kurt's voice could go that low? Certainly not the Warblers. Wes made him stick to high parts only. And _how_ _was he dancing in those shoes_? And well? Seeing his former counter tenor have the time of his life onstage, looking happier than he had ever seen him finally convinced Wes, and he joined his team mates on their feet, clapping along, and having a good time.

In the bridge, the New Directions boys came onstage, and joined in with the last chorus, Finn wearing Kurt's Gaga wig, with his permission of course. When the song ended, Kurt slipped his trainers back on, and allowed himself to be mauled by his team mates. He looked out towards the auditorium and smiled at his old friends, then caught the eye of a specific member. He said goodbye to the New Directions and walked offstage, into the auditorium. Walking up the aisle, he caught Blaine's eye, but proceeded to walk past him. Blaine's head moved of its own accord, pivoting to keep his incredibly hot boyfriend in his sights. Kurt reached the doorway of the auditorium and paused, resting his foot against the wall, and his opposite hand on the door. He turned his head towards the seats.

'Coming Blaine?' The boy couldn't move fast enough.


End file.
